DEJA QUE
by Pily-chan
Summary: Songfic. Él empieza a planear su futuro, pero no quiere hacerlo solo... Ella no habla de sus desengaños amorosos, Krum entre ellos. Una charla en un café puede cambiarlo todo, pues Harry está obstinado en conocer más de Hermione. MUCHA MUCHA MIEL! Editado


**DEJA QUE**

Bien, heme aquí. El mago, el niño que vivió, el que libró al mundo mágico, con un Avada Kedavra, del peor villano visto en muchos años. Y después de semejantes cartas de presentación y de la fama que me precede, debo hacer un paréntesis y presentarme ante los demás como algo más sencillo, menos ostentoso, más muggle: el hombre. Pero ahora que lo pienso, me parece demasiado simple. Ya sé, así es como me defino. "Harry Potter, el hombre enamorado".

_**Deja que sepa más de ti, como haces el amor, con qué tomas el café**_

_**Como te gusta el baño, di, deja que haga algo por ti que te lleve a trabajar**_

_**Deja que yo me acostumbre a tu rimel, tus papeles y a usar tu pantalón**_

_**Quiero que tú seas quien me aconseje, quien mi examen me ayude a preparar**_

_Y ahora, a ocho años de que esa batalla concluyó, estoy enfrentándome al más grande de los retos: conquistar a mi mejor amiga. Recuerdo claramente a Dumbledore, en aquel inolvidable segundo año, cuando después de vencer a Tom Riddle y al basilisco, me cuestionaba seriamente si mi lugar estaba en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin. Mi sabio mentor me dijo que mi propensión a desobedecer reglas podría indicar que mi lugar era el hogar de las serpientes, pero la valentía para afrontar retos definitivamente me hacía digno miembro de la casa de los leones. _

_Ahora mismo necesito de toda esa valentía, y puedo decir también que trece años después sigo quebrantando las reglas de las que me habló el ahora difunto director de Hogwarts. Y es que definitivamente no aprendo. Todos conocen las tres reglas básicas de supervivencia en sociedad. Número uno: nunca te enamorarás de tu mejor amiga. Número dos: nunca te enamorarás de la novia de tu mejor amigo. Número tres: nunca te enamorarás de la hermana de tu mejor amigo. _

_Bien, he quebrantando todas esas reglas, en orden inverso, por si fuera poco. Y en este mismo momento, afortunadamente, únicamente estoy lidiando con la primera. Me sorprende de hecho que Ron no me odie. En sexto grado enamorado de su hermana. (Hoy sé que eso no fue, ni remotamente, amor; pero en aquellos tiempos sentía que Ginny era con quien quería estar para siempre) Después, cuando Ron y yo estudiábamos para Aurores y Hermione para leyes mágicas, comencé a sentir cosas indebidas por la novia de mi mejor amigo. Entiéndase: me enamoré de Hermione. No sé qué hubiera sido de mí si Ron no hubiera descubierto sus sentimientos por Luna luego de que Herms partiera a New York para especializarse allá. _

_Claro, no todo fue paz y calma en aquellos momentos, pues para mi mala suerte Viktor Krum regresó a escena después de años de ausencia. Y regresó justo cuando Hermione estaba lejos. Lejos de mí y de Ron, quien a decir verdad, y aunque no hubiera amor de pareja entre ellos, existía ese amor fraternal y la sobreprotección que siempre debió existir entre nosotros. _

_A miles de kilómetros de distancia, nos fue imposible evitar que Krum hiciera todo lo que estaba a su alcance, y más, para que Herms le diera una oportunidad, y lo logró. Él, no sé cómo, hizo méritos para conquistar el corazón de mi bella castaña, y ella, lejos de nosotros, cedió. Fue más de un año de continua tortura imaginando a mi preciosa amiga en brazos de ese descerebrado (bueno, debo darle algo de crédito, él vio en mi amada, lo que otros en años no vimos)_

_No sé por qué, ni cuando, pero un día Hermione vino a Londres con la noticia de que Krum no la acompañaba. No tuve necesidad de preguntar nada, de eso se encargaron Ginny y Luna. Pero Herms, como siempre, permaneció inaccesible a responder cuestiones personales. Bueno, eso no me sorprende, ella siempre ha sido así. A pesar de que somos los mejores amigos, hay cosas que difícilmente ella cuenta de su persona. Y esos misterios de fascinan. _

_Bien, llegando al presente, diré que Herms vive en un apartamento cercano al mío desde hace quince meses. Salir a pasear es algo común entre nosotros, así como las salidas a teatros y cine. Me enamoro cada vez más. No puedo evitarlo. Toda ella es una contradicción. Es tan nítida como el cristal, pero todo lo que oculta me intriga. Es alegre como ella sola, pero a veces hay una melancolía en su mirada que me conmueve. Es valiente, pero a veces, cuando piensa, cuando duerme, cuando hablamos, hay cierta vulnerabilidad en ella que consigue desear que pueda ser yo quien la proteja de todo. Es tan inteligente, pero a veces me pregunto cómo puede ser tan tonta como para no poder interpretar el brillo en mis ojos cada vez que la veo._

-¡Harry! ¿Otra vez perdido? -_¡Vaya! ¿En qué momento el mesero dejó los capuchinos en la mesa? Bueno, supongo que es hora de volver a la tierra. _

-¿Eh? No, sí... bueno... tú sabes. Sólo me invaden recuerdos.

-Pues espero que esos recuerdos sean gratos.

-Estabas tú en ellos, así que saca tus deducciones.

-Mmm... –otra vez el gesto que tanto me encanta. Mordiendo su labio inferior con tanta sensualidad que cautiva más al saber que lo hace sin intención.- Bien, si fueron en los años de colegio sin lugar a dudas deben ser gratos.

De pronto, decido formular la pregunta que desde hace meses me tortura. Sin embargo, no puedo decirle así como así: Hermione, ¿me amas? ¿O sí?

-Hermione. Somos amigos, ¿no es así?

-Claro. Pero me intriga el hecho de que lo preguntes.

-Bueno. Después de la muerte de Voldemort las cosas cambiaron mucho.

-Todo cambia, Harry, no deberías de sorprenderte.

-La cuestión es que... luego de que tu relación con Ron terminó, tú estuviste mucho tiempo lejos del círculo de amigos. El viaje a New York fue algo magnífico para tu carrera. Pero nosotros no sabíamos mucho de ti. Por ejemplo, nunca supimos qué fue lo que te llevó a terminar con Krum.

-¿Hablas por todos?

-No, sólo por mí. Soy yo quien quiere saber eso. Soy yo el que está interesado en saber.

-¿Interesado? ¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero (_necesito_) saber qué es lo que un hombre tiene que ser o hacer para ser digno de ti.

Mi preciosa dama frunció el entrecejo al escuchar mis palabras. No tuve necesidad de pensar mucho en la interpretación de su gesto, pues enseguida dijo.

-Espero, Potter, que esa frase no sea sarcástica.

-Hermione, hablo en serio, muy enserio. Creo que sabes la opinión que tengo de ti (_lo que no conoces son mis sentimientos_) así que de ninguna forma pienses que me burlé de ti.

-Gracias, Harry, y a decir verdad me sorprende mucho que me preguntes eso después de tanto tiempo.

-De lo que me doy cuenta, Herms, es que evitas responderme.

Ella sonríe, esa sonrisa de lado que tanto me gusta 

-Bueno, a pesar de los años que llevamos conociéndonos, no soy de las personas que cuentan los pormenores de su vida personal.

-De su vida sentimental, diría yo.

-Cierto. Yo tampoco, creo, me entrometo en la de ustedes. Ron y tú jamás han tenido que contarme más de lo que ustedes mismos quieran decirme.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no me lo dirás?

-No, lo que quiero decir es que... vaya, a decir verdad ni siquiera sé lo que quiero decir... ¡Wow, esto no me había sucedido en años!

-Lamento haberte puesto en este predicamento.

-Al contrario Harry, gracias por hacerlo. Esta sensación me hace sentir... humana. Tengo siempre todo bajo control. Trabajar en el ministerio es algo que te convierte en una persona ordenada y siempre centrada. Sentir que a veces puedo perder el hilo de las conversaciones me hace ver que antes que integrante del Ministerio de Magia, soy Hermione Granger, y créeme, eso es grandioso.

-Herms, antes que cualquier otra cosa, para mí siempre serás simplemente Hermione. La chica noble que entró en el compartimiento del expreso a Hogwarts buscando una rana, que ni siquiera era suya. La chica inteligente que pudo realizar antes que nadie el hechizo Winguardium Leviousa-. La chica sensible que lloraba en un baño por las palabras que un pelirrojo le dijo. Y la chica valiente que durante siete años no se acobardó y estuvo luchando por vencer al que amenazó la paz de nuestro mundo. Sólo mírate. Tus conocimientos de herbolaria nos salvaron de morir asfixiados. Terminaste cuidando a un niño lesionado luego de un interesante juego de ajedrez. Quedaste petrificada buscando soluciones para detener al basilisco. Jugaste con el tiempo para salvar la vida de mi padrino, poniendo en riesgo en el transcurso de ese "doble día" tu vida. Te desvelaste conmigo enseñándome hechizos para el bendito torneo de tres magos, e incluso fuiste sumergida en heladas aguas por esa causa...

-Corrección, Harry. Recuerda que yo era la prenda de Viktor en aquella ocasión.

-Bueno, supongo que a los organizadores del evento no les quedó de otra. Pero te aseguro que Krum y yo nos hubiésemos visto en una batalla submarina si, en mi caso, no fuesen dos mis tesoros más importantes. Recibiste un cruciato por estar conmigo en la batalla. Organizaste todo una Orden para proteger al mundo que considerabas como tuyo. Peleaste hasta el último momento a mi lado. Sabiendo que Voldemort te tenía especial odio por tus orígenes.

-Y después de ese resumen, digno del "Profeta", podemos concluir que...

-Que eres parte de mi vida de una forma irremplazable. Tienes razón. No conoces absolutamente todo sobre mí. Hay cosas que son estrictamente mías, y supongo que así sucede con todas las personas. Pero me parece que yo sé mucho menos de tu vida que tú de la mía.

-Bien, vamos a remediar eso, ¿cuál fue tu pregunta?

-¿Por qué terminaste con Krum?

-¿Estas preocupado por él?

-¿Estas evadiendo preguntas de nuevo? Y sólo para aclarar: la salud y el bienestar de tu ex novio búlgaro me preocupan tanto como la entrada de un frente frío en Polo norte.

-¿Tanto así? Pensé que entre ustedes había al menos algo de simpatía por ser jugadores de Quiddich en la misma posición.

-Responde Herms...

_Mi chica suspiró y calló por unos segundos. Pensé que estaba echando mano de sus recuerdos, pero también de esa habilidad innata en ella para narrar las cosas con un perfecto orden, como si estuviera redactando uno de los tantos trabajos escolares sobre el mundo mágico._

-Bien, puedo decirte que nunca planeé una relación con Viktor. Cuando estábamos en cuarto grado me sentí deslumbrada por él. Especialmente, fue sorprenderte que, conociendo la fama que tenía y el hecho de que un chico como él se fijara en alguien como yo, era algo que únicamente pasaba en los cuentos de hadas...

-¿Y cómo eres tú?

-Tú bien lo sabes Harry... Era el ratón de biblioteca, la lista, la aplicada, la inteligente, la poco sociable. La sabelotodo. La chica menos atractiva. Invisible para el sexo opuesto. Valiente hasta la médula, pero mucho más susceptible de lo que pudiera imaginar. ¿Y sabes? Creo que en todos estos años no he cambiado mucho...

-Yo veo las cosas muy distintas... pero continua, por favor.

-Gracias. En aquel momento, cuando Viktor me invitó al baile me sentí... como si fuera otra, como si por un momento Hermione Granger no fuera la sabelotodo de Hogwarts. Pero la magia desapareció cuando vi que ante mis ojos estaba una batalla contra Voldemort, donde me jugaría el todo por el todo y de nuestro esfuerzo dependería el futuro del mundo mágico. Así, Viktor entró en un último lugar en mis prioridades. Sin embargo, Ron, con su simpatía, con su carácter y capacidad de decirme lo que pensara sin importarle en lo más mínimo que fuera la premio anual, entró en mi corazón de forma avasalladora. Pensé que después de todo tenía una oportunidad para ser Hermione, la adolescente, sin tener que descuidar la obligación de proteger el mundo que ahora consideraba como mi hogar. Tú sabes lo que pasó en nuestra relación, la magia también se acabó. No pienso que haya sido el hecho de que me fuera a vivir a otra ciudad, a otro continente. Creo que ambos sabíamos que todo había llegado a su final, y estuvo bien, pues de haber sostenido una relación sin futuro, las cosas hubieran terminado verdaderamente mal entre nosotros. Ron descubrió a Luna, y ellos en verdad son almas gemelas. Cuando lo supe sentí algo de melancolía, pero me alegré por ambos.

-¿Todavía lo quieres?

-Por supuesto, él, antes que novio, fue mi amigo, y eso es lo que seguirá siendo hasta el último día de mi vida. Lo quiero muchísimo, pero en lo absoluto siento por él el amor que se siente por una pareja. En cuanto a Viktor. Verlo después de tantos años, siendo ahora dos adultos en lugar de los adolescentes de los años de colegio fue... impactante. Nuevamente Viktor vio en mí lo que otros no. Supo encontrar en esa máquina abnegada y esclavizada a su trabajo, a la mujer que podía sentir. Después de que él me confesara sus sentimientos, yo me tomé un poco de tiempo para razonarlo. Él había sido el primer contacto que tuve con el sexo opuesto...

-Así que Ron y yo no contamos...

-¡Harry! Sabes a lo que me refiero. Antes de ser novia de Ron nunca había compartido un beso con ustedes...

-¿Y con Viktor sí? ¡¿Dentro del colegio?!

-¿Y por qué te sorprendes? Tú hiciste lo mismo con Cho en quinto grado.

-¡Un año después! Además, ese Krum era mucho mayor que tú en aquel entonces...

-Y aún hoy él sigue siendo dos años mayor que yo.

-¡Pero en aquellos tiempos tú eras prácticamente una niña! Bueno, dejemos el asunto en paz...

-Ok. Pues... después de pensarlo decidí aceptar su propuesta. Así, comenzamos a salir, y puedo decirte, sin lugar a dudas, que ese tiempo a su lado forma parte de los recuerdos más bellos que tengo. Él era lo que siempre soñé. No exigía más de lo que podía darle. No le molestaba que trabajara con asiduidad, habiendo días en los que no podíamos vernos. Él confiaba en mí y yo en él. Las cosas se enseriaron bastante. Él me propuso vivir juntos. Yo no soy ninguna dama de la moral, pero le respondí que mis padres fueron estrictos al inculcarme el matrimonio como un verdadero pacto entre dos personas que me aman. Yo tengo la firme convicción de que el matrimonio es el más alto compromiso al que dos personas pueden aspirar.

-¿Y Krum qué pensaba?

-Él prefería las comodidades de la unión libre, pero dijo que quería compartir su vida conmigo.

-¿Por qué nosotros nunca nos enteramos de eso?

-Piénsalo. Viktor era conocido en todo el mundo mágico y yo, trabajando para el Ministerio Internacional de Magia y con un amigo sumamente famoso, tampoco estaba en el anonimato. Si hacíamos pública nuestra futura boda de inmediato habrían contratiempos que no sólo afectarían nuestra vida como pareja, sino también nuestra vida laboral. La boda sería sencilla, sólo nuestras familias y amigos cercanos. Todos serían invitados el mismo día del evento, para evitar que se filtrara información.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Harry, antes de continuar, prefiero irme. De pronto me estoy sintiendo sofocada. Por favor, vamos a caminar y te contaré todo.

-Claro, vamos.

_Llamé al mesero, le dejé un billete en la mesa, suficientemente alto para pagar la cuenta. Me levanté para mover la silla de Hermione. La ayudé a ponerse el abrigo y salimos de aquel local. Estaba invadido por la impaciencia. Si por mí hubiera sido, no habría permitido esa interrupción, pero Hermione en verdad parecía desesperada por salir. Supuse que no era sencillo para ella remover los recuerdos de algo, que, aun sin que me lo hubiera contado, parecía doloroso. _

-Herms, vamos a un parque que está a una calle. Es tranquilo y seguro. Allí podemos seguir hablando con tranquilidad.

-Está bien. –_me respondió ella con un hilo de voz. Necesitaba hacer algo para reconfortarla. Necesitaba hacerle saber que siempre estaría ahí para ella... No sé si fue muy atrevido, o insuficiente, pero tomé su mano y la entrelacé con la mía. Ella ya había pasado mucho tiempo sola, era hora de que comenzara a ver que jamás lo había estado._

_Al llegar al jardín nos sentamos en una banca, frente a una hermosa fuente. Hacía frío, por lo tanto no había demasiadas personas. Sólo unas cuantas parejas tomadas de la mano, tal y como ella y yo lo estábamos. No quería presionarla, pero deseaba que ella supiera que yo no estaba ahí para juzgarla o criticarla. Sólo quería sabe cómo habían pasado las cosas por sus propios labios, por ello, estando a su lado, apreté su mano para infundirle valor. Es curiosa la forma en la que ella me entiende, pues subió su rostro, que hasta ese momento había permanecido agachado, y me sonrió. Volvió a suspirar como cuando estuvimos en el café, y retomó su historia. _

-Bueno, cuando faltaban un par de semanas para la boda, recibí una extraña visita en mi oficina. Era una chica muy bella, y por el acento que tenía, de inmediato deduje que se trataba de una conciudadana de Viktor. Ése día jamás lo podré olvidar, pues fue uno de los peores que he vivido en mis veintiséis años. Al menos cuando tenía que enfrentarme a Voldemort y su gente sabía que podía pelear con todo lo que tenía. Pero en aquél momento me sentí desarmada... Ella... se presentó como la esposa de Viktor. Además de ser la madre de su hijo...

-¡¿Qué?!

-Según ella, ambos llevaban cinco años viviendo juntos. No era su esposa ante la ley, pero era su mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra. Por ello, le había dado un hijo, que tenía precisamente cinco años. Sabiendo que yo no le creería ni una palabra sin pruebas, me mostró el acta de nacimiento de su hijo. Al no haber constancia de matrimonio, me enseñó su credencial y la de Viktor, y en el acta del niño él aparecía como padre del mismo. Me mostró fotos de ellos. Me dijo nombres, fechas, direcciones... Es curioso, puedo recordar todo con mucha nitidez, pero también es como si eso sólo hubiese sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla... Enfrenté a Viktor, no iba a quedar como una niña asustada huyendo del problema. Tenía la esperanza de que sólo fuera un malentendido. Sé que suena absurdo, pero en verdad deseba que Viktor no fuera ese traidor que esa mujer, Tatiana, me describió. Él me dijo que me amaba, pero que no podía negar la paternidad del niño. Dijo que Tatiana había sido una noche de alcohol en su vida. Una fanática que había jugado muy bien sus cartas para atraparlo, hasta que lo consiguió. A pesar de ello, él no consintió casarse con ella. Se haría cargo del pequeño, a quien le daría su apellido, pero nada más.

-¿Entonces no vivían juntos?

-Pude haberle perdonado a Viktor la omisión sobre su hijo, pero el hecho de que me quisiera engañar diciéndome que entre Tatiana y él no había nada fue algo que no me fue posible pasar por alto. En el Ministerio pude hacer averiguaciones, y descubrí su engaño. Él llevaba cinco años pagando un departamento en Bulgaria, donde, según mis fuentes, se le veía pasar largas temporadas. Es cierto, no vivía con ella, él tiene una casa en Francia, a la que llama hogar, pero no creo que durante tres o cuatro meses viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ella sólo conversaran.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Regresaste y sólo nos comentaste que Krum estaba fuera de tu vida, pero jamás explicaste nada. Puedo comprender que no quisieras tocar este tema con Ron o conmigo, pero ni siquiera se lo dijiste a Ginny o a Luna. Y quizá, por medio de ellas, me hubiera enterado de todo. Sabes perfectamente que hubiera ido a arreglar cuentas con ese desgraciado.

-¿Y cómo crees que me sentía? Harry, entiende, me sentí vilmente utilizada, engañada, traicionada de la peor forma. No quería humillarme ante ustedes. No quería ni su compasión, ni su lástima. ¿Qué les diría? "Hola, volví porque estoy huyendo de los malos recuerdos, porque quiero huir de Viktor Krum, quien por cierto, me propuso matrimonio, y acepté, pero a una semana de la boda me enteré de que no fue suficientemente hombre para decirme que tenía un hijo con otra mujer, con quien, por cierto, compartía intimidad. Y por cierto, esa mujer fue quien me dio la noticia". ¡Te imaginas, Harry! Fue como si él me hubiese propuesto ser parte de su harem. Bueno, yo ostentaría el título de esposa, pero quizá, con el tiempo, incluso hasta llegaría a presentarme a Tatiana y a otras ocho mujeres... ¡Así, juntas formáramos una digna orgía del imperio romano!

_En este punto, la aparente insensibilidad en Hermione despareció. Se derrumbó la fortaleza que mostraba, esa apariencia estoica, bastante similar a la de Minerva Mcgonagal, desapareció en dos segundos, abriendo paso a la niña vulnerable, que lloraba en los baños cuando tenía doce años. Es increíble como ella había podido aguantar tanto tiempo sin liberarse de esas ataduras._

_Yo la recibí en mis brazos, como siempre lo había hecho y ella echó a llorar sobre mi pecho. Sus suaves rizos se entrelazaban en mis dedos, mientras mi nariz se llenaba con su perfume. El suéter impedía que sus lagrimas mojaran mi piel, pero mi mano se deslizó por su rostro y las sentí. Sus sollozos, casi imperceptibles venían acompañados de movimiento en su pecho. Jamás creí que el llanto de una mujer me afectara de esa forma._

_Quizá nunca debí preguntarle la causa de su rompimiento con Krum, pero de no haberlo hecho, ella seguiría guardando todo ese dolor en el fondo de su alma. Me rompía el corazón verla llorando de esa forma, pero si mi corazón tenía que romperse para que el suyo sanara, que así fuera. _

_No sé cuanto tiempo pasó. No sé cuanta gente nos vio así, aferrándonos uno al otro. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente era que Hermione estuviera bien y olvidara a aquel imbecil. Pero por otro lado, planeaba la forma de vengarme de ese maldito búlgaro._

-Harry, prométeme que no harás nada contra Viktor.

No debería sorprenderme el hecho de que Hermione pueda leer con tanta facilidad mis pensamientos. Sin embargo, me sorprende mucho más que me diga esa precisa frase.

-¿Lo proteges, Hermione? –_respondo con bastante frialdad mientras observo como ella se seca las lágrimas que quedaron en sus ojos y su rostro. _

-Te protejo a ti. Tienes una vida. Eres auror. No puedes ni debes echar por la borda todo lo que has conseguido en estos años por alguien como él. Además de todo, te quiero. No permitiré que te pase nada

-Hermione, sabes que yo te... –me interrumpo. Un te quiero no es suficiente, pero aun no es el momento para decirle la verdad... - Comprende que esto no se puede quedar así. Me encargaré de que ese imbécil sufra recordando el daño que te hizo todos los malditos días de su vida.

-Harry, lo que te diré podrá sonar absurdo, pero sé que él me amaba. No me mires así, no me he vuelto loca. Sé que sus caricias eran sinceras... él vivirá acompañado de la soledad para siempre. No importa con quien esté, siempre se sentirá solo. Qué más da que haya o no una venganza, él mismo se hizo daño. Como dice un viejo dicho religioso: en el pecado lleva la penitencia.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?¿Aún lo amas?

-Empiezo a creer que nunca he estado enamorada. "No es amor el amor que no soporta las tempestades..." y el mío no lo ha hecho. Quizá, si lo hubiese amado, hubiese estado dispuesta a perdonar todo lo que él hizo antes de salir conmigo. Pero no lo hice. Ahora, Harry, estoy convencida de que tengo que estar sola...

-¿De qué hablas?

-He tenido dos oportunidades de amar a hombres magníficos... bueno, Viktor en su momento lo fue. Y no he podido hacerlo. Todos hallan a su media naranja de un modo u otro. Mira a Ron y a Luna, a Ginny y a Neville, a Fleur y a Percy, a George y a Angelina, a Fred y a Alisa. Es más incluso puedo poner como ejemplo a Malfoy y Parkinson.

-¿Y yo?

-Sólo mírate. Eres todo lo que una chica puede desear, no tardarás mucho tiempo en encontrar a tu alma gemela...

-¿Y tú qué deseas?

-¿En qué sentido?

-En un hombre, en una relación...

-Creo que ya no deseo...

-Bueno, suponiendo que lo hicieras... ¿qué pedirías en un hombre?

-Con la experiencia pasada, encabezaría mi lista la honestidad. Quisiera a alguien que no busque lo que no podrá encontrar en mí.

-Es decir, alguien que te conozca.

-Sí, podría decir que sí. Alguien que me aceptara por lo que soy y no pretendiera cambiarme. Alguien que sea capaz de pensar que una vida es sólo el inicio de una eternidad juntos, no una condena o sentencia al lado de otra persona. Alguien que quiera compartir todo conmigo y no me refiero a lo material, sino a su esencia, a su espíritu... quiero compartir una vida y todo lo que conlleva...

-Hermione –_dije mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos mirándola fijamente_-. ¿Crees que esa persona pueda ser yo?

**Te compraría tu ticket de autobús**

**Te vestirías igual que yo de azul**

**Me invitarías al cine y yo a cenar**

**Me contarías que hoy que quieres más**

-¿De... de qué estas hablando?

-Si eso es lo que pides para estar con alguien, creo que yo cubro las características del perfil. Quiero ser parte de tu vida.

-Harry, bien sabes que ya eres parte de ella.

-Pero necesito serlo de otra forma. Necesito dormir y despertar contigo. Quiero verte en pijama, desaliñada, saliendo de la ducha. Quiero estar contigo cuando llegues de trabajar, hastiada de tener que lidiar con los inútiles burócratas y snobs del ministerio de magia.

**Deja que un día quieras que en secreto, dentro en ti, seamos uno más tú y yo**

**Déjame usar tu cepillo de dientes, tu bufanda, tu ponte mi reloj**

**Deja que cierre la puerta ya es tarde son las doce y es hora de dormir**

-Harry, no me hagas esto, por favor. –_me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia la fuente. Veo que empieza a morder su labio. _

-¿No puedes darme una oportunidad?

-¡Es que no es una oportunidad! Es... es todo... tú no eres un hombre más... eres Harry ¡Mi Harry! ¿Sabes cómo me sentiría si no funcionara?

-Eso quiere decir que lo has considerado, ¿verdad?

-Si te digo que lo he hecho, eso no cambiará las cosas. Tú y yo somos amigos. Lo hemos sido desde hace años. No puedo permitirme jugar con eso.

-¿Y quien va a jugar? Entiende algo, Hermione. Apostaremos todo por lo nuestro. Es verdad, hemos sido amigos, y seguiremos siéndolo. Una relación de pareja no puede funcionar si no está la confianza que la amistad da. Te conozco, me conoces. No hay fingimientos ni poses. Para ti sólo soy Harry, tu amigo. Tú dejas de lado el historial que me han colgado desde que tengo un año de vida. A mí no me molesta saber que te apasiona tu trabajo, que dedicas horas de tu vida en hacer un desempeño excelente. Lo sé, y no me importa porque esa fase tuya la conocí y la viví siete años de mi vida. Para mí me basta con saber que eres Hermione. Dime, ¿qué necesitas saber de mí que no sepas ya? Como dijimos al principio, hay cosas entre nosotros que no nos hemos dicho, y es normal, no pretendo invadir tu mente, pues no me agradaría que invadieras la mía. Pero todo lo que necesitas saber de mí lo sabes por experiencia propia.

-Pero...

**Te compraría tu ticket de autobús**

**Te vestirías igual que yo de azul**

**Me invitarías al cine y yo a cenar**

**Me contarías que hoy me quieres más**

-Tienes miedo, y eso puedo entenderlo. Lo que me importa saber es si tus sentimientos son como los míos. Si en algún momento me has visto como algo más que tu amigo.

-¿Y si así fuera?

-Esa sería toda la respuesta que necesito para conquistarte. Si tengo un poco de esperanza, y apuesto a que sí, entonces nada me detendrá para pelear por ti. Puedo luchar contra tus fantasmas y tus miedos. Puedo hacerle frente a la muralla que pones entre nosotros... Pero no estoy tan seguro de conseguir que me ames si tu corazón sigue aferrado a alguien de tu pasado.

-Te lo he dicho ya. No amo a nadie... Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto.

No tengo más dudas, no voy a evadir la pregunta. Franquearé las barreras que ella pone pues sé que éstas no son tan fuertes como quiere aparentar.

-Hermione. ¿Me amas a mí?

_Ella prefirió darme la espalda. Cómo si con eso fuera a huir tan fácilmente de mí. Ella debe saber lo testarudo que Harry Potter es. _

**Te compraría tu ticket de autobús**

**Te vestirías igual que yo de azul**

**Me invitarías al cine y yo a cenar**

**Me contarías que hoy me quieres más**

-Es curiosos, y hasta increíble, pero acabo de descubrir que sí. –_era todo lo que quería y necesitaba oír_

-Entonces dame una oportunidad. Danos la oportunidad. Déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo. A mi lado no tienes nada que temer. Sabes que no soy perfecto, pero te amo y seré lo que necesitas.

-No, no lo serás... ya lo eres... Sólo te pido... Harry, no me dejes sola... no me hagas daño.

-No voy a hacerlo. Nunca, te lo juro. Tú eres mi salvación, a tu lado me siento seguro, quiero que tú sientas lo mismo. Nos daremos tiempo para acostumbrarnos el uno al otro, y cuando te sientas lista, daremos el siguiente paso.

-¿Quieres estar conmigo siempre? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Bueno, soy de las personas que cree que una vida, es sólo el comienzo de una eternidad... una eternidad que se hará bastante corta estando a tu lado.

-¿Harry, cómo puedes amarme? Soy la antítesis de todas las chicas con quienes has salido.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Te amo porque tienes todo lo que las demás no...

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, preciosa.

Luego de un beso que duró tanto como una vida, pero tan poco como un suspiro, durante el cual ella me hizo ascender hasta el mismo paraíso, pues saborear esa calidez de su boca y la dulzura que emanan sus labios es en verdad una experiencia extracorporal, escuché de sus labios una pregunta:

-¿Y cómo haremos para darle la noticia a todos? Es decir, para mi familia y la tuya sólo somos amigos...

-Hermione, mi Hermione... sólo deja que...

-¿Qué?

-Deja que te ame...

**Te compraría tu ticket de autobús**

**Te vestirías igual que yo de azul**

**Me invitarías al cine y yo a cenar**

**Me contarías que hoy me quieres más**

**HOLA!! ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO ACLARAR QUE ESTE FIC HA SIDO EDITADO, PUES AL RELEERLO ME DI CUENTA DE LOS TERRORÍFICOS ERRORES QUE COMETÍ EN LA REDACCIÓN. Como lo dije anteriormente, me complace mucho formar parte de una lista tan nutrida como lo es Harry Hermione. **

**Por cierto: UN ABRAZO A TODAS LAS CHICAS Y CHICOS QUE ESTAMOS COMPLETA Y TOTALMENTE MOLESTOS POR EL TERRIBLE ERROR QUE J. K. ROWLING COMETIÓ EN LA TRAMA DEL SÉPTIMO LIBRO.**

**Y es que en verdad, nunca me cansaré de decir que Ginny no tenia por qué quedarse con Harry. Ella, desde niña, se enamoró de él no por ser sólo "Harry", sino porque era "el niño que vivió". Hermione, en cambio, sí se hizo amiga de Harry Potter, el niño y adolescente inestable, lo protegió, lo cuidó, lo defendió, confió en él, lo acompañó, lloró con él y por él, rieron juntos, compartieron muchas cosas. Sencillamente no puedo aceptar que esa niña pelirroja se quede con Harry!!! Y mucho menos puedo aceptar que sea precisamente Ron quien se quede con Hermione. Todo mundo dice que eso se veía venir, y estoy de acuerdo, ¡¡¡PERO NO LO ACEPTO!!! Ron siempre la insultó, la menospreció, la agredió... para ese caso, mejor que se quedara con Draco Malfoy, ¿no? Y lo verdaderamente peor en ese epílogo, fue lo de los hijos... **

**Si me lo permiten, subiré un fic en tres partes en los próximos días, donde manifestaré mi sentir sobre ese terrible epílogo. **

**Sólo me resta decirles, hasta pronto, espero. Y GRACÍAS POR LEER MI FIC. **

**CON CARIÑO: Pilychan**

**PD. La canción se llama DEJA QUE y es antañísima. La canta Miguel Bosé**


End file.
